


Say It Ain't So

by l1ghts0ut



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Homestuck, Minions (2015)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Kawaii, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ghts0ut/pseuds/l1ghts0ut
Summary: The Minion boy Stuart Gru goes to a new school and discovers a certain person.
Relationships: Bro Strider/Stuart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Say It Ain't So

"Yawn!" you exclaim loudly as you wake up. Yes, you said the word yawn out loud. You're quirky! You take off your banana yellow duvet, and step out of bed.

Oops! You forgot to take off your socks last night! Well good thing you had them on, otherwise that dream would've been very homo.

But as we all know, socks cancel out homosexuality! Oh wait! I forgot to introduce you! Your name is Stuart Gru. You're a 17 year old minion boy, and you just transferred to a new school!

Recently you and your dad, Felonious Gru, moved to Houston recently because of his work. It kind of sucks, because that means you don't get to see your best friend Khaeyileeigh Weeyliiamz.

You already miss her so much! Ding Ding Ding! Your phone is ringing. It's Khaeyileeigh! "HI Stuey!!" she says. "Hey KayKay, how are you doing?" " Im doing absolutely amazitastical, Stuey! What about you? How's the move treatin' ya?"

" Oh... It's... Alright. I'm a bit bummed though, I don't have any friends at the new school yet!" "Don't worry Stuey, you'll get new friends soon." "I hope so. I have to go now, bye KayKay!" "Bye!"

BEEP your phone says as you stop the call. You and Khaeyileeigh have always had nicknames for each other.

Very unique and special nicknames! OH NO! It's 7:45 am! You have to be at school at 8!

You run over to your closet, and put on your sailor school girl uniform.

How cute! You run down in the kitchen where your dad, Felonious, is cooking.

He's making toast. "Good morning Dad!" "Morning, Stuart. Would you like a toast?" "Yes please! I can't stay and eat it though, i have school in 15 minutes!"

"Oh my! Be quick then!" he says, and hands you a toast. It's with cheese. As you run out the door with your cute pink bunny backpack, you bite into the cheese toast.

The cheese inside is all nice and gooey. Reminds you of... another substance 0///0. You run to school. "Finally here!" you say, as you step into the building.

Immediately a girl goes over to you. "Are you the new exchange student?" "Yup...." "Gyah! That's like... so sugoi!" she smiles at you. You quickly scoot away.

"Hmmm... now what class was I supposed to be in... Oh! 105!" You see the door and go into that class. You sit next to the girl form earlier.

The teachers still not here. Suddenly, the door opens. A man walks in. He's tall, has blonde hair, and is wearing (other than his clothes lolol 0w0) a cap and triangle anime sunglasses.

"K-kawaii..." you mutter... He looks at you. You blush.

Did he hear you? "Hey class, im Bro Strider, I'll be your art teacher this year." the man says.

Wow... he's so... hot... He starts talking. You can't focus. He's too sexy... DING DING DINGGGG the bell rings. It's time to go home.

As you walk back, you think of Bro... You think... you have a crush on him... He's so tall and hot and sexy and handsome.... "Oof!" you exclaim out loud, as you bump into someone.

You hit your head hard on the pavement and everything goes black. "Whe...re am i?" you look around.

You're in a bed. Whose bed is this, you wonder. The room is nice and clean, except for the pile of what seems to be... puppets? On the floor... You stand up.

You leave the room. As you go into the next room, you see... Him... Bro... "Hey. You're Stuart, right? You bumped into me earlier and knocked out. I don't know where you live, so i brought you here" Bro says.

You blush so hard. He walks over to you and gets real close. "So... You feeling alright?" he asks.

You briefly debate with yourself whether to be direct or start flirting.

"I was feeling a bit bad, but it's much better now you're close to me" you say, as you wink.

Bro lets out a low chuckle, and tries to hide the blush spreading on his face.

"I got to do something real quick. I'll be back. Be good ;)"

Bro walks out of the apartment. You decide to walk around. You get to the tv. It's currently playing the amazing 10/10 star Oscar winning movie To Boldly Flee.

You watched that movie once. It was great. You decide you're hungry. You open the fridge. Wait!! There's no food in that fridge! It's filled with SWORDS!

*a/n!! slight gore 0n0!! poor Stuey...*

Before you can close the fridge, the swords fall out on you. You get a small cut on your face.. "Owwwiiiieee!!!" you scream cutely.

Suddenly, Bro dashes into the kitchen. "Stuart! Are you alright?" you don't get to answer before Bro gets to cleaning the cut.

He puts on a my little pony Band-Aid. So cute! "Stuart... I'm so sorry.." "I-It's okay, Bro! It's not your fault OnO" Bro smiles at you.

You smile back. Bro leans in.

You try to kiss him.

"Stuart?" "Y-yes, Bro?" Bro kisses you.

"KYAA!!!" your face goes from banana yellow to tomato red in .5 seconds...

You try to do the kawaii girl bend back pose, but you accidentally do it too hard and snap your back.

"Stuart?" you're okay, but you don't respond (4 da funzies). "Stuart!" Bro starts shaking you.

You light up. "Haaaah... Sorry Bro... Didn't mean to scare you!!" "What the fuck. You didn't tell me you were a glowstick??" Bro is freaked out.

Out of fear, he throws you through the kitchen, out the window.

A/N!!! I am so sorry for ending it abruptly!! but i just cant write the aftermath UnU i am very sensitive... 

かわいい猫ちゃんです！！


End file.
